


A New Friend

by brizo



Series: The Yugioh Files [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter was forced to move to Japan due to his Uncles promotion. While there he hopes to befriend the only person in his class who didn't tease him over being foreign, Kaiba Mokuba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> A new drabble series. tbh most of these are probably going to be crossovers of some kind. I have planned A Project K, Percy Jackson, and more Harry Potter crossovers. Though I'm going to post these individually please tell me what you think. Also these are going to be one word prompts.

**Lively**

When Harry Potter was nine years old his Uncle gained a promotion at work. His relatives saw this as a good thing the only problem was that they would have to move to Japan for it. Of course his Aunt and Uncle were disgruntled considering they would have to take the _freak_ with them out of country. But there was no helping it. Vernon had wanted a promotion for a few years now and their freakish nephew would not ruin it for them.

And so they packed up the belongings they would bring with them and set out for Japan.

* * *

 

Living in Japan was just as bad if not worse than living in Britain, Harry had realized quickly. In a land where he didn’t know the language he was picked on for more than just what his cousin would tell his gang. It didn’t help that his foreign looks in general would have gotten him picked on.

There was only one student in his class who didn’t pick on him but then again that student also didn’t come to class a lot as well. From what Japanese he did understand the boy was the brother of a CEO and was also apparently the vice president of the company as well despite being his age.

Harry was a little bit happy there was at least one person who didn’t hate him and was happy.  Maybe he could make a friend? He positively happy about this idea and decided that when the other boy came to school again he would try his hand at befriending him.

* * *

 

The boy was at school! At last Harry’s plan could go ahead! He had learned earlier that week that the boy’s name was Kaiba Mokuba. Harry quickly went over the rules of how to address people. And hoped he got it right. The last time he got it wrong with someone he was laughed at by his classmates. At least he was a little more fluent in Japanese, actually taking his time to study it with zeal unlike his cousin who to this day is still teased and picked on for speaking a ‘gaijin’ language.

The other boy was at his desk strange little figures with egg shaped coverings on them with numbers. He blinked curious.

“U-Uhm… hello?” He asked nervously. The boy looked up at him with big steel colored eyes.

“Hey. I don’t think I’ve seen you before.” The boy, Mokuba, stated.

“U-uh! _Yes!_ ” Harry spoke in English before correcting himself hastily. “I’m _Harry Potter_. I mean Potter Harry. It’s nice to meet you.” He bowed a bit in greeting.

“I’m Kaiba Mokuba. Can I call you Hari?” Mokuba asked.

“Y-Yes. C-Can I call you M-Mokuba?”

Mokuba nodded, smiling widely.

“Hey, Mokuba-kun,” He hoped he was using the right honorific “, what are those?” He pointed to the figures on the desk.

“You don’t know Hari?” Mokuba asked shocked. “These are Capsule Monsters they are really popular with kids our age. You play them on a board and battle with them.”

Harry blinked. “C-Can you teach me?” He asked shy.

“Of course. Hey, why don’t you come home with me today and I’ll teach you and even give you some of the ones I don’t use?”

“O-Okay!”

Screw his relatives, the punishment he would get for coming home late was so worth it. After all Harry had a new friend!


End file.
